When The Stars Come Out
by Starr77
Summary: Trunks and Marron just started dating, and things are going great. But 18 and Vegeta can't stand them together. When the conniving parents wish for them to hate each other, will the two ever see through the hate?
1. Eat Your Heart Out

****

A/N: Hi guys! I finally cured my writer's block after countless amounts of fics were torn from my notebooks and deleted from my hard drive. But I got this idea, and thank God it turned into an actual. Maybe I won't delete this one too… 

__

When The Stars Come Out- Chapter One: Hands Down

By Starr

A half moon floated over the starry night sky, giving off the perfect amount of light as Trunks Briefs and Marron Chestnut walked up the beach to her home at Kame House. The two were holding hands and walking quietly, knowing if they woke up Marron's mother, they'd be in huge trouble. Not that they were still little kids, but 18 didn't exactly love her daughter's choice for a boyfriend. 

They approached the front stoop and Marron let her hand slip out of Trunks'. "I had a great time, Trunks. My mother's probably awake waiting for me, though. I'd better go. Call me tomorrow?" she prompted as she fumbled through her purse for her keys.

Trunks smiled. "Yeah. Hey, I was wondering, Goten and I were going to go catch a pizza or something for lunch tomorrow. Want to come?" he asked, watching as she dug through the small black bag.

"Sure, I'd love to. Well, here's my keys." She help up the key ring triumphantly. "Okay, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." She raised her head to look into his eyes. _If he kisses me, I'll die. _

And he did. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips firmly against hers. _Damn, 18's most likely watching me from a window. I'm dead_, Trunks thought, but made no attempt to move. 

There was a crash from inside the house, and Marron pulled away quickly. "Shit. She's pissed off now. Call me tomorrow about the pizza." She turned around and started unlocking the door. "Bye," she called over her shoulder.

Trunks could just stand there and stare as she sauntered off into the darkness of the house, closing the door behind her. "Bye," he whispered.

~ 

Marron quietly locked the door and started up the stairs, only to find an angry looking 18 standing at the top in a robe. Her hair was smoothly tucked behind her ears, and if it weren't for the robe and slippers, you would have thought she had just spent the last hour looking perfect. 

"Marron, do you have any idea what time it is?" she yelled. 

"Um, hi Mom. I know I'm late, but there was a lot of people at the movies, and the restaurant was packed. It'll never happen again, I promise," Marron smiled nervously. "Now I'm really tired. I think I'm going to bed. Night Mom." She tried to push herself down the hall to her bedroom, but was stopped by a half-sleeping Krillin.

Krillin rubbed his eyes as he stumbled into the hallway, clad in only a pair of boxer shorts. "What's going on?" he asked. "What's with all the yelling? Just go to bed, you two. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can talk about it in the morning."

Marron nodded thankfully and slipped into her bedroom, closing the door quickly. She was starting to wish she'd went off to college when she had the opportunity. Ever since she had started dating Trunks last week, her mother had been on her case about how she shouldn't date Vegeta's son. She went on and on and on about why he was going to grow up to be just like his father, and so on. 

But Trunks was nothing like his father. He was the complete opposite, really. Or, at least he was around Marron. And Marron really wanted her mother to stay out of her love life. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

~ 

18 sat at the Briefs' kitchen table the next afternoon with Bulma, drinking coffee and helping her decide on curtains for the living room. 

Vegeta burst through the room and scowled. "Where's my boy? He isn't with your daughter, is he?"

"Yes, he is. They went out for pizza with Goten," 18 scowled back. "Not that it was my idea. I'd rather Marron be home than with your asinine son."

"Asinine! My son! Ha! Your daughter is the asinine one. Why my brat would ever date someone as stupid as her is beyond me!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma stood up. "Okay, both of you, just stop it! God, you two act like children! You can't forbid Trunks and Marron to see each other, and unless they somehow start hating each other, there's nothing you can do!"

An idea popped into both Vegeta and 18's head, and they exchanged a smirk between the two of them. It was too perfect.

~ 

"Got it?" 18 asked Vegeta as he landed on the top of the cliff she was standing on, six yellow spheres at her feet.

Vegeta nodded and placed the seventh sphere next to the other six. "Yeah. Let's do this and get it over with," he mumbled. 

The sky went dark, and the eternal dragon appeared in front of the two smirking warriors.

"We wish for Trunks Briefs and Marron Chestnut to hate each other," 18 said clearly.

~ 

By the time Trunks dropped her off at home, Marron was oddly irritated with him. The beginning of lunch was fine, but toward the end, everything Trunks said was annoying and arrogant and just plain stupid. She couldn't be more thrilled when the flight home ended. _Now I just have to make it inside the house without letting that jerk kiss me._

"Thanks for lunch, Trunks. My mother wants to go shopping, and I should really get going. Call me tomorrow?" She shifted her weight to her other side. _Great, now I'm a liar. Oh well, anything to get this creep away from me._

Trunks nodded distantly. "Yeah, whatever. I have to go, too. My dad, uh--- wants me to train with him this afternoon," he said quickly.

Marron forced a smile. "Okay, I'll talk to you then." She picked up pace and walked to the house. Without looking back, she fumbled with the keys and shut the door behind her. 

What was with her? Last night when Trunks brought her home, she was all dreamy and floaty, and it seemed like everything was perfect. But now, the only thing she could think of was getting away from him. Something was wrong. But she just shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was PMS or something.

~ 

Trunks sat down at his desk in his room and sighed. Something was wrong. For some strange, unknown reason, everything Marron did and said was like a set of nails on a chalkboard; digging their way into his skin. But since when? Usually, like last night, Trunks couldn't get enough of Marron's voice, light and angelic. Something was very, very wrong. And Trunks intended to find out what that something was.

~ 

When 18 got home late that afternoon, Marron and Krillin were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hi Mar, how was lunch?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"It was fine," Marron replied tonelessly, not bothering to look away from the show she was pretending to be wrapped up in.

Krillin shrugged. "I don't know what happened," he mouthed to his smirking wife. He glanced over at Marron, who looked about as empty as a kitchen after a Sayain lunch. She had come home from her lunch date with Trunks like this, empty and confused. But what confused Krillin the most was how 18 couldn't stop smirking as she walked to the kitchen.

~ 

Bulma, too, also noticed something odd about her husband after he had waltzed through the door. Usually, he hated spending time with 18, calling her all sorts of names like 'tin can' and 'toaster', but after their 'training session', as he had called it, he was smirking like crazy. And when Trunks came home from his date with Marron, Vegeta smirked even harder. But Bulma was worried.

Trunks had came home, mumbled a hello, and kind of confusedly walked up to his room, mumbling things to himself. For the past week, Marron had been the topic of conversation at the Briefs'. Trunks blabbed on and on about her, and even Bra had become sick of hearing about her former idol. Trunks had gotten home two and a half hours ago, and no one had heard one word about the new girlfriend. 

It was all strange to Bulma. Oddly, terribly strange. 


	2. Hands Down

__

When The Stars Come Out: Chapter Two- Eat Your Heart Out

Marron woke on Sunday morning with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong; very wrong. Whenever she through of Trunks, she imagined one of those big red circles with a slash through it. 

She really, really hoped he didn't call her. Trunks was probably the last person in the world she wanted to talk to at the moment. Maybe Goten wanted to hang out…

The phone rang, and Marron rolled out of bed and searched around on her messy desk for it. She finally found it under a notebook and quickly answered it.

"Kame House."

"Marron? It's Trunks. Um, I think we need to talk," came his deep, but somewhat nervous voice.

Marron squeezed her eyes shut and stuck her tongue out. "We do? What about?" she asked, putting on her best dumb blonde voice. "Is something wrong Trunks?"

Trunks exhaled loudly. "I know things have been going great between us lately, but I think I need some space. Do you understand? I mean, it's not you, it's me. But I hope we can still be friends."

_How cliché. 'I'm dumping you, but let's still be bestest friends.'_ "Yeah, I understand. Okay, well if that's it, I have to run. I have a lot of stuff to do today and--"

"That's it?" he cut in. "I just dumped you, and all you can say is you have a lot of stuff to do? Isn't this the part where you burst into tears and hang up the phone?"

"Uh, Trunks? That may be the case with your other bimbos, but not with me. I'm not going to mope around the house for days and get fat on chocolate ice cream because we broke up. In fact, I was going to dump you today anyway. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go shower so I can get busy. I don't have time to sit on the phone with you all day," she said coldly.

"Fine!" he yelled.

"Fine!" she yelled back. 

And on two opposite sides of the city, two phones slammed down simultaneously and two young humans stomped off as loud as they could.

~

Emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, Marron ran through the empty house in her bathrobe, wet hair dripping, leaving a trail of water wherever she went. She made her way into her parent's room, and after a few moments of searching through the closet, she found her prize.

It was a red tank top, very skimpy and very tight, something her mom only wore for an hour before deciding it was too slutty for her. But slutty was the look Marron was going for. 

By the time she grabbed her car keys and stepped into the sunlight, she had pulled off the perfect look for the perfect revenge. A pair of faded, skin-tight jeans showed off her slim hips perfectly, and her tan stomach was exposed but the clingy tank top, which showed just the right amount of cleavage to knock Trunks' socks off. Her hair was swept up into a French twist, with just a few strands hanging in her face, but she had to keep wiping them away from her mouth; they were sticking to her glossy lips. And to top the entire ensemble, a pair of Gucci sandals, which gave her an extra three inches. Now she could be eye-level with him.

It was the perfect idea. When he saw her… he would totally flip. Now, Marron didn't want him back, of course, but it was good to show him just exactly what he gave up. And going to visit Bra was the perfect alibi. He couldn't suspect she was going to see him, that would be stupid. Now she just had to let that jerk see that. _Trunks Briefs, be prepared to eat your heart out._

~

Trunks heard voices as he strode down the stairs to the kitchen. There was his sister's voice, his mother's voice, and one he didn't recognize. It was sultry, and low. But he knew there was part of it he knew very well. 

As he turned the corner, he opened his mouth and started speaking: "Mom, do you know what--" His entire body froze, and he just stood there with his jaw practically on the floor. Standing next to his mother, leaning against the counter, was Marron. Her clothes--if you could even call them that-- showed off every curve in her body. And that shirt. It didn't leave much to the imagination.

_Holy shit. What the hell does she think she's doing? But she does look hot. Too hot._ "What are you doing here?" Trunks asked coldly.

She smirked. "Just visiting Bra. Is there a problem with that?" 

Bulma looked from Trunks to Marron, from Marron to Trunks. "What's going on here? Did you guys break up or something?"

"Yep," Marron said. "We broke up. I just figured I'd come and visit Bra. I haven't seen her in so long."

Trunks snorted. "In that outfit? I think not, Miss Innocent. You want me back. How did I know you'd do something like this? It's so typical!"

"I want you back? Yeah, right. You, Trunks Briefs, are the very last guy in this universe that I want! And typical?" Marron yelled. "If I wanted you back, which I don't, I wouldn't parade around here flaunting my boobs! I actually know how to get a guy!"

Bulma slipped out of the kitchen quietly. Bra followed.

"That's the only know you way how to get a guy!" Trunks roared. "You have to run around flashing people to get dates. You're like a freakin' boob goddess."

Marron's eyes flashed with anger. "You know what, bastard? I don't need this shit from you. I'm out of here." She grabbed her keys of the table and slammed the kitchen door behind her.

~

_Boob goddess? Does that what he seriously thinks I am? A boob goddess? Well that's a new one. God, he such a jerk. But by the way he was staring at me when he first walked in, I think I won that battle._ And Marron smiled triumphantly at her victory. Then she decided she deserved some ice cream. Chocolate. Definitely chocolate.

****

A/N: Thanks guys for the positive feedback. I never thought I'd get this much. Hugs to all my reviewers and I hope you'll keep it up. 


	3. Revenge Is Sweet

__

When The Stars Come Out- Chapter Three: Revenge is Sweet

Something caught Trunks' eye Sunday night as he patted through the kitchen to get something to eat. He bent to pick it up, only to realize it was a tube of lip gloss. _Probably Bra's,_ he thought, inspecting it more thoroughly. Then he noticed it.

The color. It was a sort of pinkish-purple, and very shiny. Too shiny for Bra to wear. And that color had been on another pair of lips. Lips Trunks knew all too well.

It was Marron's. She most likely dropped it when she stormed out of the house earlier. And now it was up to Trunks to give it back to her.

_Great. It's gonna suck, bad, when I have to go over and try to make pleasant conversation with this girl._ But then an idea struck him. _Revenge is sweet, Miss Chestnut._

~ __

The door bell to Kame House rang around ten, and Marron looked up from her magazine and strawberry yogurt and sighed. Her parents had gone on an overnight retreat, leaving her with an empty house. Also leaving her to get up and open the door.

As she pulled open the red door in annoyance, she figured it was either Bra or Pan, wanting to gossip about boys or clothes or what Goten was wearing to sparring with his brother. But what she found on the other side of the door was far from gossip. Hell, it was far from anything she even thought of.

A tall figure stood in front of her, leaving her completely speechless. Her eyes trailed up to his dripping lavender hair to his stunning blue eyes, which were filled with no detectable emotion. A small smirk lit up his face, and her eyes moved down to his bare chest, which water also dripped off of, and down farther to his damp swimming shorts, that showed off his muscular tan legs. 

"Uh, Trunks, I-- err, uh," Marron stuttered. Then she cleared her throat and glared. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled something out of his pocket. "I found your lip gloss. Figured you might need it."

She snatched it out of his hands. "What did you do, swim here? And if you think parading here with all your muscles bulged and your abs showing is going to make me fall at your feet, then you're very wrong. Because if you want me back Trunks Briefs, it's going to take a lot more than your damn chest to get me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans to attend to," she cleared her throat and started to close the door when Trunks put his hand out and stopped her.

"I do not want you back, Marron. I just came to give you your lip gloss back. And if you're having a hard time understanding this, I'm sorry. I'm leaving," he said softly.

Marron could only stare at him as he looked down at her. He was apologizing. But she saw through that bullshit. "I don't care if you want me back or not. I want you out of my house, right now. Ands don't come back. I don't want to see you. Leave!" she yelled.

"Fine. I'm leaving." He turned and flew off.

_Good. He's gone. But why do I feel so awful?_

~

"Yeah, I'm telling you G, she totally wants me back. She just can't admit it," Trunks said over a plateful of roast beef sandwiches Monday afternoon. "I mean, why else would she come over with her chest hanging out?"

Goten sighed. "You know Trunks, I think _you_ want _her_ back. I've been here for two hours, and you haven't talked about anything other than Marron. Come on, why did you break up with her in the first place?" he asked.

"What the hell? Why do you think I would want that bitch? Get real," Trunks snorted before biting into another sandwich.

The front door opened, and Marron stepped in the house, pulling a pair of sunglasses off her face. "Hey boys. Is Bra ready? We're going shopping," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Goten looked over at Trunks and raised an eyebrow. Trunks shrugged.

Bra ran down the stairs and smiled. "Hey Marron. Bye guys. Trunks, tell Mom I'll be home later," she said as she started out the door. 

Marron smiled and waved as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Goten and Trunks just stared. "Weird," was all Goten could muster.

~

Bra picked a blue tank top off a clothes rack and examined it. "Hey Mar, what's the deal with you and my brother? Are you getting back together?" she asked.

Marron laughed. "I don't think so B. Trunks is a great person, but we're just not… compatible. It'd be to hard to go out again."

"But you two we're so cute! How could you just throw that away? I know you still like him, even if he calls you the boob goddess. And plus, you're all he ever talks about. You have to at least try to get back together with him!" Bra exclaimed.

Marron held a pair of jeans to her hips. "Bra, I did not take you shopping so you could tell me to get back together with Trunks. It's not going to happen. Can we please change the subject?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bra sighed. "Now, what do you think about Goten?"

"Bra!" Marron cried in surprise. 

Bra giggled. "Well, he is the available option."

Marron shook her head and laughed. "I can't date Goten! He's Trunks' best friend. You don't do that. And plus, Trunks is cuter."

"I knew it!" Bra exclaimed. "You're in love with my brother!"

Marron rolled her eyes. _Whatever Bra, but you'll see it soon._

~

Bulma stepped through the empty house and sighed. Everyone was gone. Vegeta was training over at Goku's, Trunks was out, most likely with Goten, and gods only knew where Bra was. As she put the grocery bags on the kitchen table, she found a small note scribbled in Trunks' handwriting.

__

Mom-

Went out with Goten, will be back later, but before dinner. Bra went shopping with Marron, who knows when she'll be back.

-Trunks

Yeah, just what she figured. Out and about. Hmmm. Obviously, Marron came over to pick up Bra. And Trunks must've been here. _I'll hear all about the fireworks later_, she thought wryly.

Short, I know! So sorry! But it's been hectic. I'll get to work on chapter four for you, k? Review! 

__


	4. Vegeta Spills The Senzu Beans

__

When The Stars Come Out- Chapter Four: Vegeta Spills The Senzu Beans

Marron and Bra pulled all Bra's shopping bags out of the trunk of the car and started toward the house. "I had fun Mar, thanks for taking me," Bra said.

"Aw, no problem. Call me again if you feel like doing something tomorrow. Here, I'll help you bring these bags inside," Marron offered.

The two hoisted up all the bags and balanced their way to the house, and Bra swung the door open and threw all the bags she was holding down on the kitchen floor. She instructed Marron to do the same, and Marron dropped her bags as well.

Trunks and Goten were standing against the counters, this time with beers in their hands. They stopped talking when the bags hit the floor. Trunks froze, but Goten smiled.

"Hey Mar, B. How was the shopping?" he asked.

Marron smiled. "It went good, if you can't tell by all the bags," she said, gesturing down at her feet.

"Yeah, I think I drove poor Mar here crazy," Bra laughed. "But she loved it. Hey guys, how about we go out for pizza? Trunks' treat."

Goten looked over at Trunks and shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds like fun," Trunks said, to everyone's amazement.

"Great!" Bra exclaimed. "I'll go change." She grabbed a shopping bag and ran upstairs.

"Thanks Marron. Thanks for taking her shopping," Trunks said softly. 

Goten grinned and put an arm around both Trunks and Marron. "See guys? We can all be friends here without killing each other. Now, come on, let's get going." He led them into the door. "We'll meet you outside B!" he yelled. 

The three stepped into Trunks' small convertible, him and Goten in the front and Marron in the back. Bra emerged from the house and hopped into the car, all smiles. Trunks shook his head and laughed as he started the car and pulled out.

The rest of the ride was silent as Marron and Trunks both thought of the odd situation between them. It was unbelievably strange, the way that they just hate each other instantly like that. But hey, they both thought in unison, what happened happened. And there was really nothing they could do to change that, right? 

~

Bulma wiped the sponge across the counter one last time before sitting down and sighing. It had been a long day, with grocery shopping, then work, and finally cleaning up the mess Vegeta and Trunks left. After Marron and Bra got home, they went out for pizza with Trunks and Goten. 

Vegeta stalked through the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Where are the brats?" he asked.

"Trunks went out for pizza with Marron," she replied.

The fridge slammed shut. "What?!" he roared. "He went out with the android girl again? I thought her mother and I took care of that!" Then his mouth hung open in surprise at what information he just revealed. 

Bulma smiled. "What was that dear? You and 18 took care of Trunks and Marron's relationship? Is that why they suddenly began hating each other like that? What exactly did you two do?"

"Shut up! You're not supposed know anything about this! I'm leaving!"

Bulma laughed. "But Vegeta, you have to tell me. The well-being of our only son is at take here! Please, please, please?" she begged.

Her husband sighed, then held up a fist. "I'll tell you woman, but if you tell anyone else, I'll have your neck," he threatened. "The android woman and I collected the Dragonballs and wished for our brats to hate each other."

"You did _what_?!?!" Bulma screamed. "Vegeta! What the hell were you thinking?!?!? Do you realize exactly what you did? You ruined the love lives of two wonderful people, one of which is your son." She took a deep breath. "I have to tell Krillin. Maybe he can help me sort out this mess."

~

"So then, he was all like, 'What's your problem?' And I was like, 'You're my problem. We are so over.'" Bra paused to take a sip of her diet Coke. "And then I stormed out of the house and as soon as I shut the door, he threw a vase and it hit the back of the door."

Goten rolled his eyes at Trunks and Marron, who both stifled laughs. Bra had been telling the story of her tragic breakup with her most recent ex, Tony, much to the boredom of her friends, who had already heard the story multiple times. And each time, Tony threw something different at the door.

"You know what I think B?" Marron offered. "I think you need to lay off guys for a while. Stay single, scope out what's out there, have some fun with friends. You let all your boyfriends get under your skin."

Bra nodded thoughtfully. "I could do that. But what fun would it be?"

"Think about it this way," Trunks said. "You're at a club with your girlfriends, and you see a guy. Without having to worry about being faithful, you go off and flirt, guilt-free."

Marron laughed. "Interesting advice, coming from a guy. I mean, guys don't usually give two shits about being faithful to their girls."

Trunks stared at her. "I guess I'm not most guys, am I?"

She looked down at her lap. 

Goten took the hint and piped up, "Ice cream anyone?"

~

"They did what?!" Krillin exclaimed into the phone. "What were they thinking? How could they do that to their children? Their babies?"

Bulma sighed. "Calm down Krillin. They obviously had no idea what they were doing at the time. All we have to do is find the Dragonballs and wish for the wish do be undone. Now, are you with me?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I still can't imagine 18 doing something like that to my poor little firefly. She adores Marron, so why would she do that to her?"

"I don't know Krillin, I don't know."

~

"Shit," Marron muttered as she flopped down on the couch. The house was empty, of course; she had found a note saying her father was at Bulma's and her mother was out shopping and visiting Chi-Chi. Lunch had been a disaster, and the entire drive home, all Marron could think about was the couch and her book. And her CD player. 

She kicked off her sneakers and closed her eyes. Why did Trunks have to be so damn sexy? Why couldn't he be ugly? Why did they have to hate each other? 

_Ugh. Too much Trunks thought. Time for a nice, relaxing afternoon wrapped up in a world full of perfect people with perfect problems._

Sorry this took so long. Stress is a killer, and with the whole mess in the WC, plus messes with my own problems, I've had zero time to work on this. But here it was, and I hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Realization

This one's for LL, I hope your feeling better hun!

__

When The Stars Come Out: Chapter Five- Realization

Marron sighed as she closed the book and set it down on the table. Nothing like a sappy romance novel to make her feel better. Really, how bad could her problems with Trunks be when poor Sergio died saving Larine? Next to that, the whole Trunks situation seemed like a little kid's broken crayon.

"Where's your father?" 18 asked as she dried her hands on a dishtowel. "Wasn't he here a little while ago?"

"Capsule Corp. He said he had to talk with Bulma and Vegeta about something important. Probably training or something," Marron replied tonelessly.

18's eyes widened. "He went to talk with Bulma and Vegeta? Oh shit. Oh shit. I have to go over there right now." And with that, she ran out the door leaving her daughter with a confused look on her face.

~

The Briefs' bathroom door opened, a cloud of steam billowing out. Trunks stepped out, clad in only a towel hanging from his waist. His parents had been yelling downstairs since he got home earlier, but now they were talking in normal tones, and Krillin was there too. What could be so important that involved Krillin? Shrugging his shoulders, Trunks walked off down the hall.

~

"Seriously, we need to fix this problem. We could be screwing up our children's lives here!" Bulma exclaimed. "We can't control who they date, and you and 18 had no right whatsoever to make this wish."

Krillin nodded meekly, not wanting to make Vegeta too upset with him. "Marron's been storming around the house angrily for the past couple days, and you can totally see she's miserable. I'm sure Trunks is the same way."

"No son of mine is going to fall in love with some weak human who can't even fly!" Vegeta roared. 

Bulma pointed a finger to her chest. "Hello?! What the hell do you think you did? And look at you. You're still alive! And you've still got that damn Sayain pride!"

"You don't know a rat's ass about Sayain pride! And because of you, Trunks doesn't know anything about it either! And he should!"

From the stairs, Trunks' eyes widened. _That's_ what happened? A wish? _I need to go and find out if this is true._

~

"There," Marron said to herself as she blew the last of the dust off the table. She was so bored, not having anything to do or anyone to hang out with. Pan and Bra were at school. Goten was out training with Goku, and Trunks… well, it just wasn't a good idea to hang out alone with Trunks. So she had resorted to cleaning. 

The front door slammed open, and Marron jumped and turned around. Trunks stalked in with a stern look on his face.

"Trunks! What the hell are you doing here? You scared me half to death!" Marron yelled. Trunks didn't answer her, but instead walked up to her, took the back of her head in his hand, and planted his lips on hers firmly.

Marron squirmed at first, but then gave up and just kissed back. When Trunks finally broke away, he shook his head. "They did do it."

"Do what?" Marron asked, still dazed.

"Your mom and my dad, they made a wish for us to hate each other. That's what's been going on."

Marron cocked her head to the side. "They did? But why?"

Trunks looked away. "Because they didn't want us dating. What are we going to do?"

_I knew something was wrong. I knew I didn't hate Trunks. But does he want to get back together?_ She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. "Do you still like me?" she asked in a muffled voice.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well… uh, I don't know-- I mean, I guess…"

"Yes or no Trunks," she snapped.

"Yes," he muttered.

"So the wish really had no effect."

"It had an effect, just one that wore off quicker than they expected."

He sat down next to her. "Are you okay? You look a little pale?"

"Let's see. My ex-boyfriend stormed into my house, kissed me without saying a word, and then tells me that our parents made a wish for us to hate each other and _that's_ why we haven't been able to stand each other for the past week. Hmmm, I wonder."

"Yeah, I see. Hey, why don't we give us another shot? We were so good together."

She turned to face him. "We were good. But I just don't know. There was a lot of things you and I said that we can't take back. And some of those things were really hurtful."

He smirked. "What, you don't like being called the Boob Goddess?"

"No," she giggled.

"If you had been showing any more cleavage, I think my eyes would have popped out of their sockets."

She leaned her head against him. "That was the point."

~

18 burst through the Briefs' front door. "Vegeta, you ass! You told them!" she yelled.

"18, where's Trunks' ki?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta's and 18's heads snapped up. "They're both at Kame House!"

Bulma smiled. "See? The wish wasn't even that effective. Now do you two understand? You can't tamper with love."

"Shit, we have to go over there. They might be blasting each other's heads off," Vegeta said.

~

When the parents burst through the front door, they all gasped at the scene before them. 

Trunks and Marron were both laying on the couch, sleeping. Marron was leaning against Trunks, and the two looked so peaceful, the four just turned around and left.

I'm so, so, so sorry this took so long to get up. I had writer's block like you wouldn't imagine, and with all the crap going on, I haven't found time for this story. But thanks a bunch to all my reviewers, you know who you are.


End file.
